The long run
by donttouch
Summary: Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! Warnings include: SLASH which means Male on male. Description of rape, an awesome Gibbs, tears, and wear your slash goggles if Gibbs is too OOC. Mentions of childabuse. Really horrific. NOW READ IT!
1. The discovery

"What do we have here then?" Gibbs mused as he watched Tony cleaning the floor.

"A man with a wet cloth in his face if you don't remove those dirty shoes from our floor!" Tony replied. Gibbs frowned. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Tony snapped angrily. Gibbs sat down on the floor and just watched Tony scrub. The whole house was silent except for Tony's washing.

"What did I do?" Gibbs asked.

"It's not about you Jet," Tony replied and continued cleaning the floor. He sat back so he was sitting on his knees and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs saw the bruise on the left side of Tony's face.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him and then looked away, preparing to start cleaning again when Gibbs grabbed his wrist. "No Tony, you can't just keep everything bottled up inside, it'll make you explode one day," Gibbs said calmly. "What happened?" Gibbs asked again. Tony pulled his wrist towards his body, trying to get Gibbs to let go. "I'm not letting you go Tony, you're going to talk, and you might as well do it now before you have a breakdown, okay?"

"Maybe I don't wanna talk! Ever think about that?" Tony said angrily, glaring at Gibbs, his eyes were red and puffy and he was on the verge of crying openly. "Now let me go!" he yelled. Gibbs kept a hold of Tony's wrist. "Damnit Jet! You let me go this instant or I swear to God I'll punch you in your face!" Tony growled angrily, his voice was shaking.

"No, you won't," Gibbs said. Tony continued staring at him and all anger seemed to empty from him as he sat down on the floor completely.

"Just leave me alone!" Tony said. He sounded exhausted.

"Tony, I've been gone for three days, how long have you been awake?" Gibbs asked. Tony shrugged. "Don't tell me you've been up for three days straight cleaning?" Gibbs asked. Tony shrugged.

"I went to work," Tony muttered. "No cases," he added. Gibbs frowned again.

"Tony, I-"

"I had a drink," Tony said quietly. Gibbs frowned even deeper. "One drink, then two, then five. I was drunk, I didn't mean for it to happen," Tony said, he was shivering.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked. His heart was hammering against his chest. Had Tony cheated on him? What the hell had happened? "Tony answer me!" Gibbs growled angrily and Tony flinched.

"I was walking home! I swear I was! I was on my way home and suddenly this guy..." Tony whispered as his shoulders started shaking with quiet sobs. Gibbs felt empty.

"What did he do?" Gibbs asked quietly. He felt dizzy, like this wasn't happening. "Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I couldn't think. I reported it and...I got examined. And...I couldn't call you because...it was so...unreal," Tony hiccupped. Gibbs scooted closer and put his arms around Tony. "NO! Get off of me Gibbs! Don't touch me!" Tony shrieked and pushed himself away from Gibbs. "He raped me! He punched my lights out and he raped me! I can't...I can't handle this! I was going to kill myself, but I started cleaning instead and now I can't stop because if I stop I'm going to go ahead and put a bullet in my brain!" Tony said. Gibbs knew Tony was at the end of the rope right now.

"Tony, listen to me. I love you, you're my husband. You're always going to be my husband and I love you, understand? I love you and I'm never going to let something like this get between us," Gibbs said. Tony looked up at him.

"You don't hate me?" Tony whispered.

"Of course I don't! The bastard that did this however..." Gibbs growled the last part.

"I was drunk! And alone!" Tony said, "You have every reason to hate me, I went to the nearest place where you told me only scum would go! I thought that if I drank, you being away wouldn't hurt so much and I could clean the house and make you happy...I broke all the rules and I didn't even have my cell phone with me," Tony said and sobbed openly again. Gibbs took the chance and embraced Tony, pulling him close to his own body. Tony struggled against him. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Please...please let me go...please," Tony sobbed, he was so clearly exhausted about all this that he settled down after a while, sobbing quietly into Gibbs's shirt. "I can't do this...please," Tony whispered. Gibbs kissed the top of Tony's head and rocked him back and forth.

"Ssssh Tony, we're going to get through this. You and me, like I promised the day we got married, we're going to get through this. Does anyone else know?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Tony said into Gibbs's chest.

"I think they should know. They'll work the case and I'll be right here with you," Gibbs said, "We can even go somewhere," Gibbs continued.

"I don't want them to know," Tony said quietly.

"They're going to have to know, Tony," Gibbs said, "They need to know because they're your friends and they love you, but it's your choice and I won't tell them if you don't want me to," Gibbs continued.

"Please don't tell them," Tony said with a sob.

"Okay Tony, I promise I won't. I love you," Gibbs said.

"You do?" Tony asked.

"Of course I do!" Gibbs said, actually a little worried that Tony would think that he didn't love him because he got raped. "Why would you think otherwise?" Gibbs asked.

"Because he touched me. He...he came inside me, Gibbs. He...ruined me," Tony whispered choking back a sob. Gibbs's blood was boiling. "You're mad at me! Please don't be mad, please!" Tony begged, bordering on hysteria.

"Sssh, sssh, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him, whoever it was, that did this to you. I'll always love you. Even if we can never be together like that again, I will ALWAYS love you, understand?" Gibbs asked. Tony relaxed in his arms. "Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony's warm breath hitting his arm was all he got in response. "You awake?" Gibbs asked. Then, he realized that Tony, being as exhausted as he was, had fallen asleep, finally reassured that gibbs wouldn't leave him no matter what had transpired. "That's right Tony, I'm in for the long run," Gibbs said and kissed the top of Tony's head again.

-----------------------------------------------------

AN: Pretty horrific thing to do to Tony, don't you think? This is an Idea, basically, and it will probably transpire into something evil and delicious, since it's Tony we're talking about here. God, that guy gets so much crap from me. Lol. Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! Wish I did though. Gibbs, Tony, me, beach, nudity... *x rated censored thoughts* anyway *shakes head* I'll try and update it as soon as I can. Maybe tonight. MAYBE. R&R. Oh and it's slash, if you didn't understand the whole husband, Gibbs loving Tony thing. So don't go flaming me for your own inability to read the warnings. BAH. Enjoy :D


	2. The case file

The next day arrived sooner than it should have done. Gibbs had carried Tony upstairs and had slept next to him. Tony had clung to him like a wet blanket and had been too exhausted to dream. Gibbs still wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing. He knew the dreams would come later on, but one night's rest was better than nothing. It had to be. They hadn't spoken all morning. Tony was afraid and depressed, Gibbs could tell just by looking at him. He had serious thoughts about firing everyone in NCIS for not realizing something had happened to Tony.

"I hid it," Tony said, making Gibbs look at him. Tony's green eyes looked straight at him. Or through him, Gibbs mused. "I wore a concealer, but I'm out. They had no reason to suspect anything," Tony continued.

"You always were great at pretending," Gibbs said and regretted the words immediatly. Tony looked down into the table. "Tony, I didn't mean it like that, okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I know. I love you," Tony said and looked at Gibbs hopefully.

"I love you too," Gibbs said and smiled warmly. Then he frowned as he looked at Tony's plate. "You didn't eat anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Not perticularly hungry," Tony sighed and pushed the food around on his plate.

"You wanna pass out at work?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him. "You haven't eaten for three days, Tony, your body is running on empty, you need fuel to work, what if you have to run?" Gibbs asked. Tony sighed, but got five mouthfulls before having to stop. "Better than nothing," Gibbs said warmly and placed the dishes in the sink. "Ready?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Okay then," Gibbs said and kissed Tony on the cheek. Tony was frozen in fear, eyes wide, shaking hard. "Tony?" Gibbs asked, frowning. He grabbed a hold of Tony and pushed him down on a chair, the vacant look in Tony's eyes seaking volumes to Gibbs. Tony was remembering something. Tony blinked, finally drawing deep breaths again. "Welcome back," Gibbs said, keeping a firm hold of Tony's shoulder.

"Did I go somewhere?" Tony asked, puzzled. "How'd I get on this chair?" Tony asked. "I was standing, you kissed me and...I...remembered," Tony said. "He kissed me," Tony said, rubbing his cheek. He shuddered, blinking to keep the images from inflicting more pain.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to wo-"

"I need to. Please?" Tony asked as he looked up at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded. What did he know, really? Maybe it was a good sign? Then again, Tony could be trying to escape, but gibbs couldn't really see that it was a bad thing to do so for a period of time while stuff was still too fresh. A hand landed on his own and gibbs looked down to see a faint smile on Tony's face. "Thank you jet. I love you," Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs's hand. Gibbs smiled back at him and patted his shoulder. "Shall we?" Tony asked as he got up slowly.

"Let's go," Gibbs said.

----0----

The drive to NCIS was a quiet one. There really wasn't much to say, other than small looks they shot eachother and the whole Tony holding onto Gibbs's hand the entire thing like if he let it go they would both die. As they stood outside, Gibbs turned to Tony.

"Tony, look at me," Gibbs said. Tony looked at him, fear evident in his eyes. "You have to let me go now, okay? I'm going to be nearby today, ALL day, understand? Nothing bad will happen to you, okay? I love you," Gibbs assured the younger man. Tony gulped, took a deep breath, let it out, shook his hands a little and looked at Gibbs with a small smile.

"Love you too," Tony smiled as they walked inside. The ride up to the bullpen was quiet, except for the humming from the elevator making it's progress up to their workstation. As the doors opened, gibbs and Tony walked over to their desks and sat down. People had long ago refrained from asking why they arrived together and what the two golden rings were about. Vance hadn't asked at all, just asked if he needed to split them up. Gibbs had told him no and Vance had smirked, but nodded. Right now, though, mcgee was staring at Tony and Ziva was as well.

"What happened to your face?" Ziva asked.

"I fell down the basement stairs, Ziva," Tony said. That was the first big clue, but Ziva obviously didn't get that something was off. But Gibbs could tell that McGee heard it, because he was currently frowning at Tony's spoken sentence. "McGoo, either stop staring at me or feel the consequenses!" Tony growled. Ziva still didn't notice, and Gibbs couldn't help but thinking maybe he should transfer her. If she couldn't tell something was wrong with Tony by the way he was acting, she wasn't a very good investigator. Gibbs went back to his work and looked at the files in front of him.

"Did you land on your face?" Ziva asked. Gibbs didn't look up.

"I cracked my head against the fourth step and managed to tuck and roll AFTER I was supposed to," Tony said.

"You were always a little slow, Tony," Ziva jabbed and smiled. Tony said nothing and she STILL didn't notice! Gibbs felt like smacking her. And she was telling Tony that HE was slow. he settled for a low rumble emanating from his chest. Everything went quiet.

"You sure you're okay Tony?" McGee asked. At least one of them suspected something.

"I'm fine, Mcgee," Tony said. Gibbs ventured a look and saw that McGee definetly got it now. Something was wrong with Tony.

"You called me McGee!" McGee accused.

"Okay dokay Timmy, Probie, McGeek, McGoo, McBarfBag, Elf Lord-"

"Okay, okay, got it...sheesh, if you wanted me not to ask, just could've jsut said so," McGee said and turned back to work.

"I was waiting for you to get a clue," Tony muttered and went back to work. Ellison came over, another team leader, and handed a case file to Gibbs.

"I don't have time, Ellison," Gibbs said gruffly.

"You have to make time," Ellison replied. "We got this from Metro, they don't want to touch it before you got your hands on the case. You seem to have finally scared their pants off," Ellison mused. Gibbs looked at the casefile and opened it. It was Tony's case. Damnit.

"You know i can't do this case, right?" Gibbs asked. Ellison shrugged. "Why are you showing me this?" Gibbs growled angrily. Ellison leant over the desk.

"He shouldn't be working right now Gibbs," Ellison whispered. Gibbs caught Tony's eye, but Tony quickly looked back at his computer. Ellison leant back. "Anyway, I thought you might be interested, but i could always handle it myself, or let Metro handle it?"

"I'll handle it, go away before I punch you," Gibbs growled angrily. Ellison smirked and walked away.

"We have a case, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed, "It's one of our own," Gibbs continued. "Tony..." Gibbs said and looked at Tony who'd frozen and was staring at Gibbs through redrimmed eyes. "I'm sorry Tony," Gibbs said sincerely. "The case is a rape case," Gibbs finished.

"Anyone we know?" McGee asked.

"Yeah," came Tony's shivering voice. "I was the victim," Tony said quietly. Ziva and McGee's jaws dropped and they stared at him. "May I please be excused?" Tony asked quietly. Gibbs nodded and Tony bolted from his seat and went into the men's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh my oh my oh my, how will this go? Now they know, what will happen? :O So scary! R&R people!


	3. The pity

AN: First of all though, WAOW. I went to bed with an empty inbox and woke up to 46 mails from . No spam. Which is so awesome it TOTALLY made my day, and I've been replying to each and every one of you, just so you know :D Thank you so much, it warms my heart and makes me write faster :D Love, donttouch. (please read AN at bottom the of the page as well, thanks)

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Who died?" Abby asked as Gibbs came down followed by Mcgee and Ziva. "Seriously, who died? Oh my God where's Tony did he die where is he please don't tell me he's dead oh ple-"

"ABS!" Gibbs growled and Abby stopped. "Breathe?" Gibbs asked, and Abby took a deep breath. "We got a rape case," Gibbs said and took a deep breath, "Tony was the victim," Gibbs finished. Abby blinked and stared at him.

"Like...an old case?" Abby asked.

"Three days old," Gibbs said. Abby's composure changed.

"Oh my God...oh my God...oh my God...oh my God...oh my God...oh my Go-" Abby was interrupted by McGee slightly shaking her.

"Enough of this damnit! There's trace for you to work with, Metro found nothing and wouldn't touch it before we could work it," Gibbs growled and handed Abby the evidence they'd gotten. Abby looked at Gibbs, there was sorrow and pity in her eyes. "Everyone out!" Gibbs barked and McGee and Ziva all but ran from the room. Gibbs turned to Abby. "Abs, listen to me, if you turn those pityfull eyes on Tony? He'll run, Abs, run as fast and as far as he can, he HATES pity, and you need to understand that, it's okay to be sorry, but don't tell him. Right now he's...fragile," Gibbs finished in a low voice.

"You can't expect me to be happy about this," Abby said.

"I don't. You think I'M happy about this? I'm doing my best for Tony's sake to just be there! I don't feel sorry for him because that's not what he needs, Abs. People will feel sorry for him for the rest of his work time here, you're his friend, I'm his husband, we're supposed to be some kind of network for him and not show pity. Pity is for the dead Abs," Gibbs growled angrily.

"He didn't tell me," Abby said quietly. Gibbs looked at her. "He never told me what happened," Abby said quietly, voice quivering.

"He didn't tell me before I came home to find him cleaning the house. I practicly forced him to tell me," Gibbs sighed. Abby moved towards him and hugged him, and Gibbs hugged Abby close as well. "We need to be strong for him right now Abs, you think you can do that?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't be mad at him for not telling me, can I?" Abby asked.

"You can, just not show him," Gibbs said. "He needs friends right now, okay? You're important to him and that's why he didn't want you to know. That's why he wanted no one to find out," Gibbs said as he kissed the top of Abby's head. He pushed her slightly away from himself and looked at her. "I need you to find some DNA so we can find whoever did this, okay?" Gibbs asked. Abby nodded, punched Gibbs in the arm and went to work. "Why'd you punch me?" Gibbs asked.

"If I can't punch Tony, I'll have to punch you instead," Abby said firmly. Gibbs chuckled at that.

"The things I do for you Tony," Gibbs said as he walked out of the lab. He heard the elevator go down and figured it had to be Ducky. The elevator doors opened and he saw Tony standing there. "Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I figured I'd just go...home, or something. I'm completely useless," Tony said quietly. Gibbs got onto the elevator and flipped the switch.

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded. "Tony, this is important, who said something?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't want you to go bananas," Tony said.

"I'm not asking as a husband right now Tony, I'm asking as your Boss, understand? If someone is harassing you right now, I need to know so I can take care of it, I won't have anyone cost me my Senior Field Agent, understand?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Now what happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"I was sitting at my desk, you know? Just reading, if I remember correctly. You know what? Let's forget it ever happened, it's embarassing," Tony said quietly. Gibbs stared at him and Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll just humilliate myself more than I have already. Okay, you know Candice from accounting? Anyway, she came over and I could see pity all over her. And then suddenly there was a group of girls just hanging around. I've never felt more claustrophobic in my entire life Gibbs! They were trying to be discrete about it but then Harrison comes over and starts acting weird, talking to them about rape cases and stuff and they all nodded and gave me looks. They know, Boss. I thought only our team knew?" Tony asked. Gibbs banged his fist into the elevator wall.

"Harrison is sharing a cubicle with Ellison, that's got to be the way it happened. Candice gets all the scuttlebutt, that's how SHE knew, and Ellison probably left the case file lying open. Damnit Tony, I have to choke this in the beginning, you understand? They already know, I don't want them to be the reason you go home. I want to keep you here where I can keep an eye on you!" Gibbs said. Tony nodded.

"Do I have to go up there again?" Tony asked.

"No, not yet anyway. Visit Duck, or Abs for a while. They know, Tony, and they want to be there for you," Gibbs smiled softly as Tony's face paled. "They're your friends, Tony. OUR friends. They love you no matter what, just like me. Don't worry so much," Gibbs said and squeezed Tony's shoulder. Tony nodded and sighed as the elevator started up again and Tony was let off at Abby's lab. Gibbs waited until he was alone in the elevator to punch the walls several more times. He was so pissed he almost couldn't see straight. Tony was trying so damn hard to be brave and everyone was ruining it for him! Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen. Everyone was eerily quiet and Gibbs whistled at them. Everyone got up and looked at him. "As you all know we're working a rape case involving a member of my team. If I ever hear that you're harassing him again, I will personally wring your little necks, do I make myself clear?" Gibbs said calmly.

"We were going for respect," Ellison said.

"Respect, is nothing like what you did. Leaving a file open for all to see is not respect, gossiping about the person in said file is not respect, gathering into a big gang, talking about rape cases, is not respect, nor does it make him feel better, now, I ever catch you doing something like this again, you will be out of a job faster than you can say 'sorry', do I make myself clear?" Gibbs growled.

"Bu-"

"I think you misunderstood me, Harrison, all I wanted to hear from all of you is a 'yes sir'," Gibbs growled. The whole room said it at the same time and Gibbs turned around. He smirked on the inside as he made his way over to his desk.

"Boss?" McGee asked. "That was Abby, Tony just zoned out," McGee continued. Gibbs was on his feet in an instant and took the stairs down to the lab. He had seen countless cases where people remembering stuff zoned out, just to wake up afraid and alone, and kicking and screaming. In one case, the victim had killed a person while zoning out. He ended up in a mental ward for 20 to life. Gibbs opened the door to find Tony in the same condition as earlier today, when he had remembereed something at their house. He was shaking, vacant look in his eyes, and Abby had him sitting on a chair.

"I've been trying to talk to him but he doesn't answer me!" Abby said, frustrated.

"He'll come around soon, Abs," Gibbs said. And true enough, after a while, Tony blinked, shaking his head slightly and rolling his shoulders. "Anything usefull?" Gibbs asked. Tony swallowed and shook his head.

"Gibbs is a turd, Tony, anything you can tell us is usefull. Like...did you get a good look at the place where it happened?" Abby asked.

"Not really. I remember a trashcan with a number on it though. It was like, 404 and it was completely ruined. I didn't get it," Tony said.

"It's an Internet joke, but that's not important. I think I know where it is. Anything else? Smells?" Abby asked. Tony shuddered and Gibbs held his hand on Tony's shoulder. "It might be important Tony," Abby continued quietly.

"Whisky. Definetly whisky. A lot of it, judging by how his breath smelt. He had this...this tattoo, or something. It was something right under his watch. Looked almost like a snake or...I know I've seen it before, I just don't remember where," Tony said, frowning deep in thought.

"This is good! We can work with this!" Abby said with a smile. Gibbs rubbed Tony's shoulder slightly, to show how proud he was of him. Tony pulled away, startled, and looked up at Gibbs.

"It's okay Tony, I understand," Gibbs said with a warm smile. But his heart was breaking. Their relationship consisted of little touches, hands brushing together, shoulders, kisses. If Tony couldn't handle that, and Gibbs couldn't handle talking, how would they cope? Where was this relationship going? Tony's hand grabbed his and their rings clinked together.

"I love you," Tony said quietly, looking up into Gibbs's eyes.

"I love you too, Tony," Gibbs said and squeezed Tony's hand. Tony squeezed back.

Gibbs wasn't afraid anymore. Not one little bit. He knew that no matter what happened, they would always love each other, and that was good enough for him.

Right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, read this before you R&R okay? The reason it's messy and looks like it's done really fast? It's because it IS. People need to use the maching and I had to hurry the fuck up. Problem is, I can't really go in and fix it, because I have to delete this document from the machine so no one notices I was even here. So I'm sorry, but this is the best I could do. R&R please :D


	4. The memories

Gibbs, Mcgee, and Ziva sat quietly in their chairs. They were reading over their copies of the report from the hospital. Tony already knew what it said, and was hiding out at Ducky's, after reassuring Abby for an hour.

_"...there is evidence of abuse in the past, scarring is evident in the patients rectum. Tried to get the patient to talk, but he 'clammed up' as one might say..."_

Gibbs briefly wondered if the doctor Tony had was Ducky's brother, but he dismissed the thought. He had already read the report several times but went through it again. Tony hadn't just been raped, it had been extremely violent. An extremely violent act from a extremely violent human being. Trace had been collected and Metro had done a good job, because they knew Tony, and they also knew Tony were on his team. Gibbs sighed and put the report in the folder, this wasn't easy, and they still had to wait on the DNA answers. Gibbs had already given his statement, but Tony was still left to give his. He knew they had to use time for this, and he knew Tony was trying to be brave, but remembering everything so soon? It had to be devastating and gibbs knew it would ruin Tony. Then again, remembering while it was still fresh was vital. information Tony had now, he might not remember later. Gibbs picked up his phone and dialled Ducky's number.

_"Doctor Mallard speaking?" _

"Duck, is Tony with you?" Gibbs asked, klicking the top of a pen.

_"Yes he is, he's actually sitting right in front of me, would you like me to send him up?"_

"I need to take his statement, Duck," Gibbs said quietly. He really didn't want to do this. He didn't want anyone to do this but he also didn't want a person Tony didn't know well enough to do it.

_"Well, you might want to find a place where he feels safe, right now he's a little...disshelved," _Ducky said. Gibbs could hear worry in his voice and frowned.

"He thinking about doing something stupid, Duck?" Gibbs asked, turning away from the rest of the team.

_"Oh no, not at all, he would never do such a thing, it's just...brought up some rather disturbing memories I believe," _Ducky said.

"He feels safe on the roof," Gibbs said.

_"You'll need an extra set of hands," _Ducky said. Gibbs pondered it for a moment and turned back to look at McGee.

"I have one in mind," Gibbs said. "Tell him to take the elevator up here and we'll go from there," Gibbs finished and hung up. "McGee!" Gibbs barked. McGee jumped and closed the folder in front of him. "If you're done with reading, we need to take Tony's statement. Grab your dohickeys and pad and paper, and follow me!"

"Yes Boss," McGee said and got up, gathering everything he could think of needing, before following Gibbs to the elevator. The doors opened and they looked at Tony. His tie was rumpled and loose, his shirt rumpled, his hair was sticking to all sides and he basically looked drunk, if not for the pale face and the red puffy eyes. They got on the elevator and Gibbs pressed for the roof.

"I figured it would feel safe," Gibbs explained when Tony frowned. Tony shrugged, not saying a word. They reached the roof and walked out onto it. The sun was shining and Gibbs noticed Tony was holding a styrofoam cup. Two, actually.

"Oh, uh, Ducky sends his regards. Tea for me, coffee for you," Tony said and handed him a cup. Gibbs smiled shortly and nodded, his own way of saying thanks. They sat down on the chairs, which Gibbs had brought up three months ago when he noticed Tony liked spending time up here. Three chairs, three people. The sun was shining, and Tony flipped his sunglasses on.

"I need you to start from the beginning, Tony," Gibbs said. Tony cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I know," Tony sighed. "Okay, I'm ready, let's see. I was a little sad, lonely I guess. I figured I'd go out and get drunk, and one drink turned to five. I was drunk, and I wanted to go home," Tony said.

"Where was this?" McGee asked.

"Damsel in distress, it's a bar not far from where I live with my husband," Tony said. Gibbs suddenly felt a surge of pride. Tony was keeping it proffesional, which meant there might be a chance of this not completely ruining Tony. "Good name for a bar, I think. Anyway, my husband always told me the place was full of scum, but I was lonely. And did I mention drunk? I wanted to walk home, and I start walking. I got maybe three blocks when suddenly someone grabs me. Now mind you, I was drunk and my reactions were slow, and before I could wrap my head around it the person who grabbed me had punched my lights out. But not all of them. I was dazed and confused and I couldn't do anything because I couldn't think. His hands were all over me and he...uh..." Tony stopped and swallowed, flexing his fingers.

"I'm sorry Tony, I know this is hard for you, but we need to know what he did and said, can you remember anything about the place you were attacked?" McGee said. Gibbs felt another surge of pride. McGee had caught on and knew that Tony was trying to do this routine as proffessionally as possible. Tony looked up and smiled, slightly relieved. And McGee smiled back. "Can you continue or do you need a break?"

"I can continue," Tony said and took a deep breath. "Okay, the place I was attacked, it was an ally, I think I said that already. There was this trashcan that said 404 on it and...that's about it.I could feel the guy fiddle with my pants, and he yanked the down, same with my boxers. He talked, but I couldn't hear what he said. Then suddenly there's this unbelievable pain and I could feel something tear inside me. It was really weird because I'm not used to not be able to do anything. He...bent over me and I could feel his...cock...inside me. He was raping me and...uh...he bent over, as I said, and I could smell whisky on his breath, he mumbled something and I heard his breaths, he was short of breath and I knew what was coming next. He came inside me and...he just about collapsed on top of me. He kissed my cheek and he...uhm..." Tony swaalowed and suddenly reached out for Gibbs's hand. Gibbs grabbed his hand. Gibbs had known all along that Tony wasn't telling the full story, and here it was. Tony was going to tell McGee and gibbs what the really painfull memory was. "He called me 'daddy's little Toy'." Tony said, his voice quivering. McGee was writing still, and stopped after a while. No one spoke.

"Tony, I know you don't want to talk about it, but in your medical file it says that you've been abused in the past. Can you please tell me about it?" McGee asked, "It might be relevant to the case if the man that attacked you knew something," McGee said. Tony nodded and sipped his tea, still holding Gibbs's hand.

"My mother died when I was ten, and my so called father needed a substitute. I was his...cumbucket. There's no other way to describe it. Every time he was horny, he'd rape me. Until I was sixteen and punched his lights out, running away from home. He used to call me daddy's little Toy," Tony said and sipped his tea again. Gibbs could tell clearly that Tony wasn't happy about having to talk about it, but Gibbs was happy that Tony managed to say it. And remember it.

"Are you sure the man that attacke-"

"I'm sure. It wasn't him. It can't have been anyway, he's based down in Tax evaders paradise," Tony sighed.

"Do you have any contact with your father?" McGee asked.

"No, I don't. I hate him. I'll be glad when I see his rotting corpse being lowered into the ground," Tony growled angrily.

"Okay then, that's what we need. Thank you Tony," McGee said.

"No problem McGee...hey McGee?" Tony asked. McGee looked up at him. "Thanks," Tony said.

"No problem Tony," McGee said and smiled slightly. Gibbs felt pride at both of them as McGee left.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would've been," Tony said.

"Yeah," Gibbs said.

"You know, i actually woke up completely while they were doing a rectal exam?" Tony asked. Gibbs frowned. "They didn't want to loose trace, Pitt was one of the doctor's on call when I was brought in," Tony sighed. "He was holding my hand. You know how I repayed him?"

"No?" Gibbs asked. he had a pretty good Idea.

"I knocked him to the floor and kicked one of his nurses in the face. I guess they thought I was unconcious, which I was for a while," Tony said with a faint smile.

"They deserved it," Gibbs said. Tony looked at him with one eyebrow raised over the sunglasses. Gibbs shrugged. "If they had waited before collecting the evidence until you were awake..." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I know. I could've said no and you would've kicked his ass," Tony said and they both chuckled slightly. "I love you," Tony said.

"I love you too," Gibbs smiled slightly as they sat in the chairs, watching the blue sky with the bright yellow sun on it.

"Think we'll find him?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs said.

"Are you lying to make me feel better?" Tony asked.

"No," Gibbs said.

"Good," Tony replied and relaxed into the chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Does Tony sound calm to you? Moahahaha. This is so awesome. Reviews are just popping up and flying to land on my head. I'm SO happy! Hey, it's another quick chapter, I might be able to do something with it in like...a year or something, so any mistakes are my own. I'm sorry for the mistakes though. So please don't flame. Oh, and the disclaimer thing? DO NOT OWN! So now you know :) I might not be able to update in a while though. Sorry. Hey! Huggles! Donttouch. Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me so happy I jump up and down and grin all the time :D


	5. The perp

Gibbs was contacting the Detective who had told Ellison to hand the case to Gibbs. Or trying to, which was a big part of it. Obviously, the Detective didn't exist. No one had even heard of him over at Metro. No one had even heard of the case. Which made gibbs frown. He walked over to Ellison.

"What did he look like?" Gibbs asked. Ellison looked up and blinked. "The man that gave you this?" Gibbs growled and flung the file from Metro onto the table.

"Mark Evans? New guy, tough," Ellison.

"How did he look?" Gibbs growled.

"I don't know, he just said to give the folder to you," Ellison said. Gibbs slammed his hand into the desk and leant over it. "Okay, okay, he was about six feet, well trained, big muscles, uh, short black hair and brown eyes I think, caucasian, male, he had a tattoo on his wrist, but it was hidden under his watch almost, looked like some sort of dragon," Ellison said.

"Why didn't you say this sooner?" Gibbs growled.

"Excuse me? He's a Detective," Ellison growled back.

"No, he's not. He doesn't exist! Metro didn't even know it was a case! They have no Detective named Mark Evans there! The guy who raped my Agent is the guy who handed you this folder! If I catch you sleeping at the job Ellison, I'm going to punch you!" Gibbs growled angrily.

"He looked legit!" Ellison replied, Gibbs had murder in his eyes and Ellison was leaning back.

"Looked, being the key word. You're supposed to be an investigator, Ellison," Gibbs growled. "I'll make sure the Director knows," he finished, grabbed the folder with gloved hands and walked over to his desk. "Ziva, take this down to Abs, tell her to rule out possible fingerprints for me, Abs, and Ellison. And yourself and Ziva. GO! McGee, bring up the feed on the security cam's from yesterday, and watch anyone going to talk with Ellison!" Gibbs growled. Ziva had already gone and McGee started working on the security cam's. Tony was sitting on a chair, he looked pale. Gibbs walked over.

"He was here?" Tony asked quietly. Gibbs nodded. "So he knows where I work?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed.

"He wanted you to know," Tony stated. Gibbs looked at him. "He made up a personality, from Metro, and handed you the file. Oh God...I...I talked to him. I told him what had happened. Mark Evans! I talked to him Gibbs!" Tony said, getting hysterical.

"Tony, easy, calm down," Gibbs said.

"No! You don't understand! I told him exactly what had happened, gave him a detailed description of what I knew and what I felt and saw! He knows, Gibbs!" Tony said, his eyes wide with fear and panic.

"DiNozzo! Listen to me damnit! Sit down, and take a deep breath," Gibbs said. Tony looked at him and sat down on his chair, taking a deep breath. "Where did you see him?" Gibbs asked. Tony closed his eyes, remembering.

"Hospital. He was talking to one of the nurses when I woke up and knocked Pitt and the nurse down. he helped...hold me down so I wouldn't ruin everything they had done. I was so ashamed I started to cry and he...he held my hand and comforted me. He even yelled at Pitt for not letting me wake up before they began the exam, because they should've known i would be afraid. He seemed so nice!" Tony said, looking down into the floor. "I told him what had happened and he looked like he felt sort of sorry for me. He wrote it down, collected evidence, processed me. Then he said he'd be in touch and he left. He said his name was Mark Evans, that he was from Metro. He had the badge and everything, he really seemed legit. Oh God," Tony said and beant forward, placing his head in his hands.

"It's okay Tony, we'll catch him," Gibbs said and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tony yelled and got up before walking away. Gibbs sighed. The whole bullpen was staring at him.

"Don't you have work to do!" Gibbs growled angrily and everyone went back to work, trying not to look up into the intense gaze of Gibbs's eyes. "McGee, what have you got?" Gibbs growled.

"Here, Boss, that looks like the guy," McGee said.

"Bring it up on the plasma," Gibbs said and stood in front of it. A picture came onto the screen and gibbs squinted at it. "Son of a..." Gibbs said and turned around, storming up the stairs to meet with the Director.

"Boss?" McGee looked up to find Gibbs gone, a cryunched styrophoam cup left in his wake. McGee frowned at the screen. Then he gaped. "Oh jeez!" McGee said and picked up the phone.

_"Abby's labby?"_

"Abby! We have confirmation about who it is!" McGee said.

_"Really? Who is it?"_

"Someone we thought was dead!"

_"Oh no," _Abby said quietly. _"You don't mean...?"_

"Yeah...he's back," McGee sighed as he stared up at the man on the screen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh my God my first big cliffy! I'm so proud, this will leave you wondering for ages to come! Also, i know it's a very short chapter. I'll make it up to you, promise. Moahahahahaha. R&R, maybe I'll update tomorrow if you're good. *giggles* once again, sorry for any mistakes, they're all mine. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten, I love this story so much and i'm eager to write more, it's just that people wants the machine and i can't sit her all day or they'll forbid me to sit here :P love, donttouch.


	6. The bad guy is

"Oh I KNEW I hated that guy! I really really really hate him! How did he get out?" Abby asked.

"Still working on that. Remember we got the news that he died in the prison fire?" McGee asked. Abby nodded. "He faked it. He was real smart though, just like when he framed Tony for murder. He worked for years on it to get out, and he has definetly had plastic surgery. No mustache this time," McGee sighed. Abby glared at the picture.

"I got a good look at that tattoo. A dragon. Chip's in real trouble now," Abby said, crossing her arms.

"He was really calm," McGee said.

"He's a psycho," Abby replied over her shoulder.

"No, not Chip. Tony. When he gave his statement, he was really calm and proffessional. It was kind of creepy but i played along. Is it a good or a bad thing?" McGee asked. Abby turned around and looked at him.

"Depends, I guess. I mean, with PTSD you never know. Oh don't give me that look, Post traumatic Stress Disorder, McGee, basic psychology, we use it every day," Abby said with an eyeroll. "Some people get really stressed out and go all hysterical and stuff, and other times they get all calm and collected before BOOM!" she slammed her hand into her workdesk and McGee jumped in his seat. "They explode and the people around are left to pick up the pieces," Abby said.

"I'm not gonna explode," Tony said. Abby whirled around and flung herself around Tony's neck.

"Tony! We've been so worried!" she said and pulled back. "When you just ran out of the bullpen, Gibbs was calm for like...two seconds. He's still with the Director, because he knew you wouldn't leave the building without letting anyone know and...are you okay?" Abby asked. Tony had dark rings under his eyes. He shook his head slowly. "You need to sit down, come on," Abby said and guided him into the lab. "McGee, get your ass off of Tony's chair," she barked and McGee moved. Abby pushed Tony into the chair. "McGee, get him some water and some hot soup, I'll pay," Abby said and handed McGee some bills.

"McGee stop," Tony said. McGee stopped. "You don't have to do this," Tony sighed. Abby tilted his head up so he was looking her into the eyes.

"We don't have to, but we want to. Right Tim?" Abby asked and looked at McGee.

"If he'll let me," McGee said. Tony sighed and nodded.

"In the meantime, I'll call Ducky, and he'll take a look at you, because Tony? You look like shit," Abby said as McGee left.

"Thanks. I'm pooped," Tony said and Abby smiled a little.

"Yeah, well, with all the crap going on it's no wonder," she teased.

"You win," Tony said with a smile. "You are the queen of poop jokes," he said, pretending to be in awe. Abby grinned. "What?"

"It's good to know that you're not insane," Abby said with a shrug.

"When was I ever insane?" Tony asked.

"Screaming at Gibbs and leaving?" Abby asked.

"Oh that. I wasn't INsane, I was a little...UNsane at the moment," Tony sighed. Abby took a good hard look at him and dialled Ducky's number.

_"Yes Abigail?"_

"Hey Duckman, I got Tony here, he looks a little pooped, would you take a look at him?"

_"Of course my dear, send him right do-"_

"I think it would be best if you did it here because he's about to pass out gotta go!" Abby said and hung up before running over to catch Tony as he slid sideways off the chair. She gently managed to lower him to the floor. "Oh Tony, my poor baby," Abby said and stroked his hair. She heard footsteps going up and down the stairs and voices. She recognized Ducky's voice and Gibbs's voice and smiled as the doors opened. "Hi! I think he's exhausted," Abby smiled. Ducky knelt by Tony's still form and checked his pulse.

"I believe your observations are correct young lady, Jethro, would you help with getting him over to that futon Abigail keeps?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded and together, all three of them managed to get Tony lying down on the futon. Gibbs covered him up to his neck with a blanket and let his fingers brush down Tony's face. "I believe some food and some water will do him good, has he eaten?" Ducky asked.

"Five mouthfulls this morning," Gibbs sighed. "I'm worried, Duck," Gibbs continued, still staring at Tony who was now sleeping.

"As am I. He needs to eat and to drink, I believe some soup might be in order," Ducky smiled gently.

"Already taken care of, McGee's getting soup and water for him as we speak," Abby beamed. Gibbs turned around and looked at them.

"He's going to work himself to death. He's trying so hard and...I don't know. i don't think I'm doing him any good by trying to be so close. I think that I should live in the guestroom for a while. He needs space and I want to give it to him," Gibbs said. They looked at him, walked over to him, and both head slapped him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"If you stop trying to be close to him, he'll get depressed you idiot!" Abby said.

"But-"

"No, mister, you listen and you listen close!" Abby growled and pushed him into a chair. "This is Learning how Tony works 101, understand?" she asked. "Take it away Ducky!" she said when Gibbs nodded confusedly, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Anthony is in a very delicate situation right now. He's afraid of your touch, but still craves it. He loves you, jethro, and i know you love him as well, I've heard you say it on numerous occasions, am I correct?" Ducky asked.

"Of course I do, that's why i want to give him some spa-"

"Shush!" Abby said. Gibbs glared at her. "That look won't work with me mister, now be quiet and pay attention!" she said and smiled triumphantly as Gibbs sighed and nodded. "Continue," Abby said to Ducky.

"Right. Well, Anthony is trying very hard not to let his fear show. He appreciates the touches, but when he feels pressured or when he's just remembered something, he reacts like everyone would, by shying away from touch and loved ones words. If one self feels disgusting, one does not want to hear that one is loved," Ducky said with a small smile. A light dawned on Gibbs.

"So you're saying that Tony wants me to stay close but he doesn't at the same time?" Gibbs asked. Ducky thought for a minute.

"Yes," Ducky said.

"How the hell do I do that?" Gibbs asked.

"That, I'm afraid, I have no answers to," Ducky said appologeticly.

"Be you. He loves you, and if you change now, he'll think you don't love him anymore," Abby said.

"But I have to handle with care, right?" Gibbs asked. Abby and Ducky nodded. "How do i do that?"

"Not be you," Abby said. Gibbs felt his frustration grow by the second.

"First you tell me to be close by for Tony, then not to be, then you tell me to be me, but then you tell me not to be me, what the hell am i supposed to do here?" Gibbs growled angrily.

"Gibbs. Follow me here. Don't you see the point to all this? If he needs to be alone, let him be alone, but go check up on him and ask him if he needs anything or that if he wants, you can sit with him. Tell him you love him, but don't try for a kiss unless he kisses you. And by all means, if he wants to get it on, ask him if he's really ready," Abby said.

"THAT, I got," Gibbs sighed. "Why couldn't you just say that to begin with?"

"This way was more fun," Abby said with a shrug. Gibbs slapped himself in the forehead. "Do you think that if we confuse him some mroe we can make a bloodvessel rupture?" Abby asked.

"I wouldn't try if I were you, big mess to clean up," Ducky replied.

"I hate you two," Gibbs sighed, "I'm gonna go tell Ziva to contact the witness Chip talked to, she might be in danger too," Gibbs continued and got up.

"He loves you you know," Abby said as Gibbs was walking out.

"I know," Gibbs said and continued out the door.

"What'd I miss?" McGee asked as he popped up in the doorway carrying soup and a bottle of water.

"Tony's sleeping," Abby said as she took the items from McGee's hands. "Go help Gibbs, me and Ducky can take care of this," she whispered. McGee nodded, took a look at Tony and walked out. "He's a good friend for Tony," Abby said.

"He will need all his friends for him to recover," Ducky said as he looked at Tony. "I just hope that it will be enough."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: There, hope you're happy now :D Enjoy it, because it'll be a while before I can update again. See you (hopefully) soon! R&R Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. AN: Tadaaaaaaaa...Okay, so I got to write this, it was so extreme that I just had to update. So I think you're loving the person that sent this review. And remember, all mistakes in this chapter are my own, and no one elses. because i sometimes suck at writing when i have little time on the computer.

Dreamer22: ! Seriously? I think I might hate you right about now! that was so mean!  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE update soon

and:

Ninjahurt, for threatening to keep me hostage at gunpoint at my computer.

Give them big thanks :D (PS: You surprised about Chip?)


	7. The thing is

"She is not picking up her phone," Ziva said.

"Uh, Boss, another...file from Metro," McGee said as he signed the form.

"We need your fingerprint," Gibbs said to the delivery guy.

"Hey man, I just deli-"

"Shut up. You want to be ruled out of this investigation?" Gibbs growled. The man nodded. "Then you go with Officer David and you get your fingerprints taken," Gibbs growled. McGee had snapped on gloves and grabbed the package. "Ziva, make sure to have a talk as to who gave this to him," Gibbs said. Ziva nodded and disappeared with the man. "McGee, open it, then get that package down to Abs, tell her to get the prints if there is one, we need to make NO mistakes right now!" Gibbs growled. McGee nodded and opened the package gently, ppouring out the contents on Gibbs's desk. Gibbs snapped on gloves and sat down by his desk. McGee had already put the package in an evidence bag.

"Boss?" McGee asked when Gibbs sighed.

"Chip just escalated. Rape and murder," Gibbs said and looked at the file. It was the witness that Chip had talked to when he raped Tony. "He killed our witness, which means we have to find a witness for the killing of a witness," Gibbs sighed. His frustrations were growing right now, and he didn't have Tony there, not really anyway. "We need to get this down to Abs," Gibbs said, bagged it and walked with Mcgee downstairs. As they opened the door, they saw Tony sitting on the futon, eating. Gibbs suddenly felt relieved and let out a sigh. McGee looked at him for a moment and they walked inside.

"Hey! For me?" She asked as she grabbed the evidence bags.

"Chip just escalated," McGee said.

"What?" Abby asked.

"He raped and murdered the witness," McGee said. A loud bang was heard and Gibbs looked at Tony who was frozen, not even breathing. Gibbs walked over.

"Tony, listen to me, it's okay, we're going to catch him," Gibbs said as he sat down in front of Tony.

"He's going to kill me," Tony whispered.

"No, he's not. You know why? Because I'm right here, the team is right here, and we're not going to let that piece of crap get anywhere near you, understand?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded quietly and Gibbs picked up the waterbottle that Tony had dropped. "Tony, I-" Gibbs was interrupted by Tony hugging him desperatly. Gibbs put his arms around Tony and kissed his shoulder. "It's okay Tony, sssh," Gibbs comforted Tony.

"I'm scared," Tony whispered. Gibbs could tell. Tony's heart was beating a mile a minute, his breath was short, and he was sweating even though it was quite cold in Abby's lab.

"I know. It's okay Tony, you're allowed to be scared, but trust me when I say that we're not going to let anything happen to you," Gibbs said, still holding Tony close. Tony sat back and wiped at his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Tony said. Gibbs head slapped him without even thinking. "Ow, what was that for?" Tony said, rubbing the back of his head. "Right Boss, the sorry, thing," Tony said with a sigh. Gibbs smirked, and suddenly Tony looked at him and grinned sheepishly.

"Awww," Abby said as she looked at the two men who glared back at her. "Nope, that look still doesn't work with me," she said after a while of pretending to think hard. Tony smiled again and finished his soup before drinking the rest of the water. "Feeling a little better?" Abby asked. Tony nodded. "Good!" she grinned as she looked at Tony. Tony looked at Gibbs who looked back at him.

"He killed the witness?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded. "Do we even know who this guy is?" Tony asked. Gibbs swallowed. "You know? Who is it? Someone I know?" Tony asked. His voice was quivering.

"It's Chip," Abby said. Tony blinked and looked at her.

"The guy who framed me for murder?" Tony asked. Abby nodded. "But...Chip died!" Tony said.

"He escaped, faked his own death," Gibbs explained.

"How?" Tony asked.

"We're still trying to figure it out," McGee said.

"So he's the one who...did this to me?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded. "Huh," Tony said and chewed on his bottom lip, frowning.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I always thought I'd recognize that fugly face anywhere," Tony said.

"He's had plastic surgery," McGee said. "And he's worked out a lot," McGee continued.

"I know," Tony said calmly. "I dunno, it's still freaking me out, but it actually feels better now that i know who it is and how he looks," Tony said.

"How so?" Gibbs asked.

"Now I know who to aim at," Tony said and grinned. They all laughed at that. "No seriously, it feels better knowing it's not a completely random guy doing completely random stuff. It's weird, I know. I feel sort of weird just saying it but...it actually feels better, okay?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded. "So, I guess comming with you to check out where the witness lived is out of the question huh?" Tony asked.

"Damn straight," Gibbs growled.

"Guess I'll just...hang around here or something," Tony said.

"Hey, you can play with Bert! He's really missed you!" Abby said and tossed the farting hippo to Tony. He squeezed it and it farted, making Abby, Mcgee and gibbs snicker.

"I guess Bert will keep me company as I yawn the day away," Tony said, hoping Gibbs would get a clue. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Fine, help Abs, but the moment she says for you to stop, you stop. I don't care that you want to continue or be strong or whatever, you're going to listen to Abs," Gibbs growled and Tony shut his mouth. "We clear?" Gibbs growled.

"Yes Boss," Tony said. Gibbs leant close.

"I'm trying to do what I know is best for you Tony, I'm not punishing you," Gibbs said. Tony nodded. "McGee, get Ziva to gas the truck and gather the gear, you and I are going to talk to Duck," Gibbs said. McGee got up and left with Gibbs.

"Why is Gibbs mad at Ziva?" Tony asked Abby. Abby looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Right," Tony said and they both laughed a little. "So, what do you want me to do?"

---------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey, sorry 'bout late update, it's not much but it's something at least. Badly written and bad spelling, I know. It's done quick and messy. Thank you for all the kind reviews, it's completely awesome! R&R :D


	8. The witness

AN: Short warning here, this chapter is actually really disgusting, and I can't say more because then I'd ruin everything for you. It's disgusting as in ...yuck. Dead body left to rot and stuff. You get the picture. But it's also VERY exciting! Enjoy. Moahahaha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva surrounded the small flat. They already knew the woman to be dead, but they wanted to make sure no nasty surprises were waiting for them. Gibbs checked the door and tapped his headset.

"Be careful when you go in, check for traps, we go in in five seconds, be ready," Gibbs said.

_"Copy that," _Ziva replied.

"Duck, I want you to wait out here with McGee and Palmer, got it?" Gibbs said.

"Of course," Ducky said. Gibbs nodded. He tapped his headset again.

"Now!" Gibbs growled and kicked the door in. "NCIS!" Gibbs shouted. A foul stench hit his nostrils and for a moment it overwhelmed him before he managed to supress the urge to throw up everything he'd eaten that day. He heard the backdoor being kicked in and Ziva's shout. Then he made his way inside and saw the corpse on the floor. She wasn't killed yesterday, that was for sure. Gibbs saw Ziva and together they checked the entire flat. Nothing. Gibbs holstered his weapon again and looked at Ziva as she did the same. "Get Ducky and Palmer in here, then get McGee to come in and go grab the stuff from the truck," Gibbs said. Ziva nodded and made her way outside. After a moment, Ducky, Palmer and McGee came inside. McGee was unnaturally stoic, not even thinking about puking. Ducky winked at Gibbs and Gibbs noticed the small liquid like substance under McGee's nose. "McGee, start shooting the moment Ziva gets in here, then bag and tag," Gibbs said. McGee nodded and soon, a huffing and puffing Ziva came inside with the gear, putting it down gently.

"What would you like me to do now, Gibbs?" Ziva asked. She was angry, Gibbs mused, and she still didn't get why Gibbs was pushing her. After the incident where she'd not noticed something was wrong with Tony, Gibbs had decided to press her harder, to make her do crappy jobs for a while until he could be sure she could handle being on his team.

"Go talk to the neighbours," Gibbs said gruffly and she glared at him for a short moment before leaving.

"Boss, I thi-"

"McGee, don't. She needs to learn how to do the hard work when Tony's out of comission. That means you're my 2IC, understand?" Gibbs said.

"Oh," McGee replied.

"Start shooting, I'll sketch," Gibbs said. "Anything Duck?"

"Not at the moment, no, but I don't believe Chip did this," Ducky said.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"This poor girl's been Autopsied Jethro, as best I can recall, Chip isn't that good," Ducky said. "This is the work of a ME with long experience," Ducky said as he studied the stitches.

"So Chip kills her but someone else Autopsies her?" McGee asked.

"We don't know if he killed her McGee," Gibbs said.

"Right, don't make assumptions," McGee replied. Gibbs smirked at that. "I'm going to start looking around Boss," McGee continued. Gibbs gave a short nod and McGee disappeared into another room.

"Was she raped?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't say without doing the Autopsy over again," Ducky said.

"Boss?" McGee asked. Gibbs looked over his shoulder and looked at McGee. "I checked the refridgerator and, uh, I think that there's something in there Ducky should see," McGee said.

"Well what is it?" Gibbs growled.

"Her...uh...insides," McGee replied.

"Her organs?" Ducky asked. McGee nodded. "Mr. Palmer, please get our cooling bag and put them in there, we'll have to sort out this mess when we get back I'm afraid," Ducky said.

"Chip can't have done this by himself," Gibbs finally agreed to Ducky's earlier statement.

"Jethro, if he has help..." Ducky said. Gibbs looked at him for a while before realizing what it meant. He quickly pulled off a glove and dialled Tony's cell phone.

_"Boss? Something wrong?" _

"Tony, where are you?" Gibbs asked.

_"With Abby, we're doing stuff," _Tony replied. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Stay there, Chip had help," Gibbs growled.

_"We know," _Tony replied. Gibbs frowned.

"You know? You know who it is then?" Gibbs asked.

_"No, not yet. We found some spit and...Abby did something and now we have to wait...11 hours and 35 minutes," _Tony said, _"Didn't know DNA tests took that long."_

"Keep working on it. Curse the machine! We need those results NOW. Tony, promise me you won't sneak out or go anywhere. Make sure Abs doesn't either, I trust you to take care of her, now give her the phone," Gibbs said.

_"Gibbs! We're working on it and I think Tony might've snapped because right now he's...uh...cursing my machines," _Abby said.

"I told him to do it, seems to work. Listen, Abs, take care of Tony. Under no circumstances are you two allowed to leave the building, do I make myself clear?" Gibbs growled.

_"Ooooh, angry - mode, I love it. Okay Gibbs, you can trust us!" _Abby said. Gibbs hung up and snapped on new gloves before turning his head slightly.

"McGee! Hand me a jar!" Gibbs growled as he spotted something under the woman's head. Gibbs crouched down and gently lifted her head before pulling out a piece of a nail. He studied it for a short while, before looking at the woman's nails. "This nail's not from the victim," Gibbs said as he was handed a small jar to put it in. Ziva came back inside. "That was fast?" Gibbs asked.

"Four people are on vacation, and the others have seen nothing," Ziva said. Gibbs glared at her. "But I shall go ask them again," Ziva sighed and walked out again.

"Aren't you a little hard on Ziva?" Ducky asked.

"No," Gibbs replied. "Tony's out of-"

"Yes yes yes, but right now she is doing all the hard work," Ducky said.

"Duck. She always acts like she's higher ranking than McGee and Tony. It's time she learns that she's the probie right now. She'll have to earn my trust," Gibbs growled. "And if she can't handle that, I don't want her on my team," Gibbs growled. Ducky decided it was best to leave it alone. Gibbs frowned as Ducky leant down to touch the woman's legs to see if the bruising were consistant with handmarks. "Duck, stop, right now," Gibbs growled. Ducky froze. "Do you have a scissor?" Gibbs asked. Ducky nodded and handed him one. Gibbs cut the stitches open and pulled the sides of the wound gently apart. "Get McGee and Palmer out, tell McGee to evacuate all buildings! NOW!" Gibbs growled. Ducky was on his feet in an instant. Gibbs looked at the bomb, there was no way they could disarm it. Gibbs barely noticed McGee gathering all their gear and all the evidence, and run out with Palmer and Ducky.

"Did you see how long was left?" McGee asked after running around evactuating everyone, before calling the bombsquad. Right now they were all hunkered down behind Ducky's truck.

"No, I'm afraid not. Oh where is he?" Ducky sighed as he peered over the , the sky was filled with orange flames, and a thunderous noise made them clamp their hands over their ears.

The flat had exploded. And there was no sign of Gibbs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hmm...was that an evil cliffy? My my, I must be very evil to do such a thing. MOAHAHAHAHAHA. My muse made me do it! Blame him! BLAME HIM! It's him *points at weird looking creature from the depths of hell* he made me write this cliffy! Bwahahahaha. It's sort of a disgusting chapter. Oh and people? THANK YOU for all the reviews! I feel so appreciated! :D


	9. The missing

"Oh Lord! JETHRO!" Ducky yelled as he started coughing. the dust was settling and only ash was raining down from the sky. "JETHRO!" Ducky shouted again, coughing into his hand.

"GIBBS!" McGee yelled and coughed. Nothing. "Oh no...he got out, right?" McGee asked. His phone rang. "McGee," McGee said and coughed.

_"I heard it on the police radio, let me talk to Gibbs," _Tony said.

"Uh, Tony, don't get upset but-"

_"He got hurt? McGee, just le-"_

"Tony, he hasn't come out yet," McGee said. There was silence on the other end. "Tony? You there?"

_"I'm coming down there," _Tony growled.

"Tony, Gibbs said for you NOT to le-"

_"I'm still Senior Field Agent Mcgee! And if I wasn't, I *still* would be there because he's my husband, now cut the crap and call me if you find him!" _Tony growled and hung up. McGee winced and hung up as well before walking after Ducky and the others to the burning rubble.

"Ziva, go talk to the firefighters that's sure to come, Ducky, I want you to go with her and take a breather," McGee said, "Palmer and I can handle this."

"That's very nice of you Timo-"

"Not a question Ducky, sorry," McGee said. Ducky smiled, nodded, and walked away with Ziva. "Jimmy, help me with this," McGee said and they lifted a heavy steel door.

"Was wondering when you'd lift this," Gibbs's voice growled. Palmer and McGee almost dropped the door, jumping sky high. Gibbs climbed out of the hole he'd been in and Mcgee and Palmer dropped the door. "Everyone okay?" Gibbs asked. He was bleeding from his head, his arm, and his hands, not to mention how filthy he was and his torn t-shirt.

"Uh...I...uh," McGee stuttered. "Yes boss, they're all okay," McGee said. His eyes widened. "Tony!" he said and picked up his phone, speed dialling Tony.

_"Talk to me Mcgee!" _

"He's okay! He's right here, do you want to ta-" McGee was cut off when Gibbs grabbed the phone.

"DiNozzo, what the hell is going on?"

_"First I hear the house blew up, because I've been spending way too much time with Abby and obviously I learned how to track you guys, then I call Mcgee and he tells me you didn't make it out, what do you THINK is going on!?!?" _

"Tell me you didn't go outside!" Gibbs growled.

_"I'm on my way over to you guys right now!" _

"Of all the stupid...Tony I spesifically told you not to leave the building!"

_"AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" _Tony shouted into the phone. Gibbs fell silent. _"I thought you were dead and I left, okay? I thought you were completely gone, dead, and that you'd left me alone, do you understand? You can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the exact same thing if it was the other way around!" _Tony growled.

"Tony that's not the point! I-"

_"No, when I get there, you can headslap me and yell at me all you want, AFTER I get you in this car and make sure you're all right!" _Tony growled and hung up.

"That WAS rather foolish Jethro," Ducky said. Gibbs glared at him. "Well, I know you do not want my opinion, but you are going to hear this anyway. Anthony is your husband. He hears that this house has blown up, he calls Timothy, and Timothy tells him you went up with this house," Ducky continued as he dragged Gibbs to his truck and sat him down, cleaning up his headwound first. "No stitches needed, luckily. Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you here Jethro, that no instructions or orders would be able to hold him back from coming to check that you're all right," Ducky put on a few butterfly strips on Gibbs's headwound, "He lvoes you and you know that you would have done the exact same thing if he was the one who was missing," Ducky said as he continued on Gibbs's arm.

"He can't act on feelings! He has to act on facts!" Gibbs argued. Ducky stared at him.

"Are you sure you didn't pass out Jethro? You sound like you have a head injury," Ducky said with a small smile before continuing to work on Gibbs's arm.

"I didn't black out, Duck I...okay what did I do this time?" Gibbs sighed.

"If you didn't want him to act on feelings, you should never have hired him, fallen in love with him, and married him. You were so afraid in that house, when you called him, you were afraid for your husband, not just your Agent," Ducky said. Gibbs glared at him and Ducky tutted. "There, shoulder is done, now let me look at those hands," Ducky said and grabbed Gibbs's hands. Gibbs snorted.

"You think I did a mistake in hiring him?" Gibbs asked. "OW!" Gibbs said as Ducky pressed harder than usual on a deep wound.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were a dummy," Ducky said angrily and glared at Gibbs.

"Duck! Just listen to me! I can't have him running into danger because he's afraid for me! That's not how this works! Facts, Duck!" Gibbs said exasparated.

"Love, Jethro. Remember that. And the fact were that Anthony was already halfway here when Timothy called him to tell him you are alive," Ducky said.

"Tony doesn't drive that fast," Gibbs said.

"No?" Ducky asked and raised both eyebrows, looking over his shoulder. Gibbs peeked out behind the side of the van and saw one angry Tony coming towards them, leaving a slightly worried Mcgee and Ziva in his wake.

"You think i can use one of your bodybags for a while Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Ducky said and patted gibbs's thigh before standing up and leaving. Tony stood in front of Gibbs and Gibbs was actually a little worried, because Tony's eyes were full of anger.

"You're an idiot!" Tony growled. Gibbs said nothing. "I thought you were dead! After that speach of not letting anything happen to me, you go and get yourself blown up!" Tony growled.

"Tony, I gave that order to keep you safe!" Gibbs argued.

"You don't get it, do you?" Tony asked with a small smile. He blinked hard. "I'm not safe when you're not around! Jet I love you, you have to understand that soon, because I'm going insane worrying about you. I worry so much it hurts, everytime you're out there without me, and let's face it, you get hurt everytime I'm not around to drag you away from dangerous things," Tony said as he sat down next to Gibbs and took one of Gibbs's hands into both of his. "I love you Jet. I really do, which is why I want you to understand something. The thing about wanting to keep me safe? It works both ways. If I could have my choice, I'd tie you to the bed and make you stay there for the rest of our days," Tony finished. Gibbs looked at Tony who had tears running down his face.

"Tony, I...I love you. I understand. And you're right, I'd have done the exact same thing if it was you out here. I promise I'll be more careful," Gibbs said. Tony snorted and Gibbs glared at him.

"You're about as safe out in the field lookign for Chip and his accomplice as a nuclear bomb place in Madison Square garden with five seconds left before it detonates. Which is why I want in on this. I want to be your 2IC again because it's the only way I'll feel safe! Don't argue with me, I'm definetly not in the mood for that anymore. I'll keep within five meters of you at all times, I won't do anything unless you tell me to. I can even sit around being useless if you want that, but i can't, I *can't* spend one more minute without you there. Okay?" Tony asked.

"Okay," Gibbs said.

"But Boss, another thi...you said yes! Did you mean it?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded and Tony kissed him deeply. Gibbs responded. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Tony grinned happily as he got up. "How hurt are you, you need help getting up?" Tony asked.

"Not that hurt," Gibbs said and got up. "I'll have another team come pick up evidence. Marraud's and Ellison's team I think," Gibbs said. Tony smiled. "Thought that would make you happy," Gibbs chuckled.

"So, where are we off to next?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked like he remembered something and grabbed the pocket of his jacket.

"Deliver the evidence I managed to get before the house blew up," Gibbs said and pulled out seven evidence bags, all containing evidence from the house. Tony looked at him and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," Tony laughed as they rounded the truck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: There, happy? I updated! Now stop threatening me. All though i have to say it's kind rewarding being threatened. Makes me feel good. And makes me feel like a good writer as well. :D Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know :D next chapter will be up tomorrow. Maybe. If I can get this machine to work properly. Lol.


	10. The coming home thing

"Tony!" Abby shrieked and hugged him. Gibbs came in right behind Tony and Abby shot him a look that could kill ten times over. "Tony, are you okay?" Abby asked. Tony nodded.

"Abs, I've got some evidence you need to check," Gibbs said.

"Tony, is someone talking?" Abby asked. Gibbs huffed. "In case he doesn't know, I'm completely ignoring him," Abby continued. Tony chuckled at that.

"So I guess this Caf Pow! is going in the trash then?" Gibbs asked. Abby looked unsure. "And the other two as well?" Gibbs continued. Abby crossed her arms, standing her ground even though the offer was a BIG offer, at least with Gibbs's stare thrown into it. "Well, the chocolate I bought would have to be thrown away as well," Gibbs sighed and walked over to the trashcan. Suddenly, he had two arms full of Abby who was hugging him.

"You can't believe how worried I was!" Abby said, "I'm so glad you're alive and I need that evidence like, right now," Abby continued and took one of the boxes McGee was carrying and the tray with three Caf Pow!'s over to her workdesk. "You need Tony on your team Gibbs, on this case, because Tony actually knows what to do when there's no way you can disarm a bomb. You RUN, Gibbs, in case you didn't know. You don't stay and collect evidence and scare everyone, especially Tony, because face it, you two are married and it really sucks when Tony becomes you because he really freaked out and shouted at McGee and then he shouted at me because I tried to prevent him from leaving even though I wanted him to leave to find you and I really didn't believe you were dead but Tony did so he lifted me out of the way and practically ran down to the car and then McGee calls me on Ziva's phone and tells me you're not dead and that Tony's learned how to drive from you and that he was there and-" Abby took a deep breath, "-you were all okay," Abby said.

"Right," Gibbs said. "I'm fine, Abs, are you sure you need those Caf Pow!'s?" Gibbs asked. Abby glared at him and he held his hands up, palms facing Abby. "DNA test come back yet?"

"Not for another four and a half hours," Abby said. "Tony cursed it, but I don't think he really meant it," Abby continued.

"Well I mean it! We need those results now!" Gibbs growled.

"Don't curse my babies, or I'll...I'll make it a longer wait!" Abby growled back. Gibbs sighed. "You should sit down, Gibbs, you look like crap," Abby continued.

"Don't mess with her, she's the queen of poop jokes," Tony said. Gibbs looked at him funny and Tony shrugged.

"That's right, now sit down, and you too Tony, you need something to eat. We ALL do. McGee, order the zero point three plan," Abby said. Gibbs and Tony looked at eachother with a frown, but Mcgee nodded and picked up his phone, placing the order.

"Zero point three plan?" Tony finally asked after McGee hung up.

"We have the zero point zero plan as well," McGee said.

"Thanks, that helped," Tony said and Abby snickered. "Where's Ziva anyway?"

"Carrying things," McGee said.

"Ah, she does the Probie things. Well, I'm back, so McCarry, go help," Tony said. McGee actually smiled, nodded, and left. "Why was he smiling?"

"He hates being 2IC," Abby said. "He really likes you Tony, looks up to you. He actually WANTS to hear you snipe at him and order him around," Abby grinned.

"As long as he doesn't wanna marry me it's okay, I'm taken," Tony said. Gibbs chuckled.

"That's okay Tony, he's with me," Abby smiled.

"Does anyone care about rule twelve around here?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Tony and Abby replied in unison. Gibbs hrmpfed and sat back against the wall.

"So basically no one follows the rules?" Gibbs asked.

"Everyone follows the rules, it's just that we accidentally stepped all over rule twelve and had sex on it, so now everyone's following your lead," Tony said. "I think I stood on rule twelve when we got married, actually," Tony grinned. Gibbs chuckled. Abby snickered as she punched in a few codes on her computer.

"Oh my God," Abby said. Gibbs and Tony got up and walked over to stand behind her. "It's her! That's the one!" Abby continued.

"Angela?" Tony asked. "No no no, that can't be right! Angela never...she never told me what she works with. Boss, she was basically as unsane as they get. She stalked me and told me she'd do something drastic if I didn't sleep with her, but i didn't, because, well, I'm gay and married to you. You DO remember Angela, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to forget a woman that set fire to our house," Gibbs sighed.

"I never heard that story?" Abby asked.

"Angela stalked me for like, six months. Three months after she started stalking me, Gibbs and I got married. We, uh, were...celebrating," Tony cleared his throat, "When suddenly, we hear something outside. Actually I heard because...not going there, anyway, we get up and go downstairs, we smell smoke and we get out of the house with fire extinguishers. Turns out she set fire to the wall right under the bedroom. So we put out the fire and we start tearing stuff down because we don't know if the fire reached inside, which causes another fire when it flares up again. Luckily, no such thing, it was only on the outside, but we spent like, two weeks repairing the damage, that's why we were grumpy and mean when we got back from our so called honeymoon," Tony said.

"Aww," Abby said, "You left out the sex!" she complained. Gibbs groaned and Tony blushed furiously. "Okay okay, you two are so weird, if it was me talking, I would tell you both how fantastic the sex was, not leave it out and become embarassed," Abby sighed.

"I...uh...I need to go outside for a moment," Tony said and left the lab.

"Go after him! Now!" Abby said and Gibbs hurried after Tony. He found him sitting on the roof five minutes later. Gibbs sat down next to Tony.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"What Abby said. I love sleeping with you but...it feels wrong, now. It really feels really wrong and that's not right. it's not how I'm supposed to feel," Tony sighed, "I just want to be normal again, enjoy playing with you and have sex all over the place," Tony continued. Gibbs sat closer to Tony.

"You're normal. What you're feeling is normal Tony. I can't promise you that I won't say stupid things or get excited, but I can promise you that i will wait until you're ready. I'll stay right here and I'm not leaving even if you ask me to. I'm in it for the long run, Tony," Gibbs said. Tony glanced up at him.

"Will you...hold me?" Tony asked. Gibbs hesitated. "I'm sorry, I sound like such a little girl right now, I should headslap myself off the roof or something," Tony said and made to stand up. Gibbs grabbed him and gently lowered him into his lap, holding him tightly. Tony relaxed after a little while and they sat in silence for a while, Gibbs running his hand through Tony's hair while keeping Tony close with the other hand.

"You're not a girl," Gibbs said.

"How am I not a girl?" Tony asked. "I freak out a-"

"Tony, what happened to you, doesn't make you less of a man! It doesn't make me love you any less. The way you're handling it makes me love you even more. You're the strongest person I know, lesser men have killed themselves over this. You're doing fine Tony, and even I need to be held at times. You know that," Gibbs said.

"I just feel like a dork," Tony sighed.

"Should I feel like an idiot every time I hold you or you hold me?" Gibbs asked.

"No, that's no-"

"Sssh," Gibbs said, "Let's just sit here like this for a while," Gibbs smiled. Tony yawned.

"You never told me you're a romantic," Tony yawned as his eyes drifted shut.

"Only for you Tony," Gibbs said. "Only for you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Now you KNEW this was gonna happen, right? After action and hurt, comes comfort and fluff, it's basic story knowledge 101, okay? So, did you enjoy my fluffy chapter? I *did* warn you about an awesome Gibbs! :D R&R :D Hey, I just need to tell you something. Yesterday and today, I've been sorting through my emails and stuff, and placed them into different files that I've made. OVER A HUNDRED PAGES! Sorted. So now everything is good. Inbox is empty and I'm celebrating.


	11. The call

Tony's phone rang and Tony looked at it and frowned.

"That's odd?" Tony muttered as he zipped up his pants and walked over to the sink. "Agent DiNozzo speaking?"

_"How are you doing Agent DiNozzo?"_

"Who is this?" Tony asked.

_"Don't you remember my voice?"_

"No, I don't, either you say who you are or I'm hanging up right now!" Tony growled as he dried off his hands after washing them.

_"You were quite tight, daddy's little boy."_

"Chip," Tony said breathlessly. The lights dimmed and he sank down with his back against the wall. "Why are you calling me?"

_"Do you know how pretty you are when you're angry? I took some pictures during our lovemaking, I was thinking about sending them to the papers, telling them how you willingly let me fuck you hard, how you like S&M so much you had to let me fuck you hard. You wanted it, you know that."_

"Where are you?" Tony asked. He was shivering violently, his breath quickening, his heart speeding up, he swallowed every two seconds, feeling sweat run down his face. He loosened his tie. "Leave me alone!" Tony said, frightened.

_"I think I'll just hang around a while longer honey, see you soon," _Chip said and hung up. Tony dropped his phone and shuddered. He let the tears fall, and suddenly it was happening all over again. His hands on him, the pain, his wanting to scream but being unable to do so. He could feel Chip's hands all over him, he could feel it happening, he could feel it!

"Tony!" a voice called from far away. "Tony, easy, listen to me, sssh, it's okay, it's only me here, me and Ducky, Tony you need to breathe," Gibbs's voice. That was Gibbs. Gibbs had come to rescue him!

"Please! Please help me!" Tony whispered breathlessly.

"Tony, you're in the men's room at NCIS, nothing is happening, come on Tony, open your eyes and look at me," Gibbs's voice said.

"Anthony, listen closely, deep breaths," Ducky's voice said. Tony took a few deep breathes, shivering. "That's right Anthony, continue your deep breaths, that's it," Ducky continued. Tony opened his eyes slightly and saw Gibbs and Ducky sitting in front of him, worry showing clearly in both faces. "Are you with us?" Ducky asked. Tony nodded slowly, not trusting his own voice.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"He called," Tony croaked, wiping his eyes furiously. "He called and...I freaked. You're right, I'm not fit to work."

"Tony, listen to me, you're fit to work. You can do this, he called you, it's no wonder you freaked out," Gibbs said, as Tony grabbed his hand hard.

"It was like it happened all over again," Tony whispered, the lump in his throat growing bigger. "I could...I could feel his hands all over me and...I could hear his voice and..." Tony said with a chocked sob.

"Ssssh," Gibbs said, "It's okay, you don't have to talk unless you want to, okay?" Gibbs said. Tony nodded again.

"Jet, I'm scared," Tony said, looking up at Gibbs. "What if I never get over this?"

"The memories will fade in time Anthony, you have to keep believing that," Ducky said. Tony looked at him. "Anthony, it's fresh right now. It has just happened. Things WILL get worse before they get better, understand?" Ducky asked.

"How much worse?" Tony asked.

"Depression, anxiety, flashbacks, things like that. It will follow, but you have a wonderfull husband and friends that love you and wants to help you. You need to let us help," Ducky said.

"How can I?" Tony asked. "This happened to me! Not to anyone else, to ME!" Tony said forcefully. Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand and Tony looked at him.

"Concentrate on the case. Just concentrate on it and the evidence we have. We're going to catch him, and we're going to put him in jail for the rest of his life," Gibbs said.

"I can't concentrate!" Tony argued. "I can't concentrate when he calls me and...and I freaked the fuck out! What's going to happen if I meet him on the streets?" Tony asked. "Either one of you think about that?"

"Tony calm down and listen to me! I'm taking your phone, not as punishment, but because I want to be the one that answers if he calls again. And meeting him on the streets? Not happening, because you're not going anywhere without me. You promise to keep withing sight, and I'm holding you to that. You can still help, but we'll keep it at a minimum for now, until you feel sure you can do this," Gibbs said.

"What if I can't work another case like this ever again?" Tony asked.

"You will," Gibbs said, "because I know you, and I know you won't let anything like this stop you."

"Right," Tony sighed.

"Anthony, Abigail has ordered pizza for us, you think you can eat something?" Ducky asked.

"Dunno," Tony sighed.

"Come on Tony, let's get you off this floor," Gibbs said and helped Tony stand.

"Woah, major head rush," Tony mumbled.

"That's okay, lean on me," Gibbs said.

"Get off me!" Tony said and pushed away from Gibbs. "Oh God I'm sorry! Jet I'm sorry!" Tony said, shivering. "I just...it...I..." Tony stuttered.

"Tony, easy, I know. It's okay, I'll wait forever if I have to," Gibbs smiled but on the inside his heart was breaking. They had made good progress before Chip had called. He was ruining everything once again. "Just grab my arm when you feel ready," Gibbs said. Tony nodded, waited a few seconds, and grabbed Gibbs's arm, letting Gibbs support him downstairs into Abby's lab.

"Oh my God what happened?" Abby said as she helped get Tony over to the futon.

"Chip called," Tony said. Abby froze.

"How did he get your number?" Abby asked.

"Probably the same way he got into NCIS," Gibbs sighed. "He faked being a detective from Metro, we need to call Metro and ask them how someone could be able to do that," Gibbs continued. McGee was on it and was out the door with a pizza slice between his teeth. Abby came over with a soda and a slice of Tony's favourite pizza within seconds. "Tony, eat," Gibbs said, "I nee-"

"No no no no, mister, you HAVE to eat, or Ducky's going to take you off this case," Abby said. Gibbs looked at Ducky, but Ducky nodded to Abby. Gibbs grumpfed but sat down next to Tony and ate.

"He said he'd...he has pictures, Boss. He threatened to send them to the papers and post it all over the front page, claiming that I wanted it and made an agreement with him to do this," Tony said quietly. Everyone was quiet. "If he does, I won't have a say in the matter because everyone believe the papers nowadays," Tony sighed and took a bit of his pizza.

"He won't," Gibbs said. "He wants us to know who did this to you," Gibbs continued.

"I will send out a notice to every paper that if they should accept this offer, we shall hunt them down and make sure they will never give out one single paper again," Ziva said.

"Thank you," Tony said with a small smile. Ziva smiled and nodded before walking out. "She's being nice," Tony frowned, "Why?"

"Oh please, Gibbs has made her do every Probie job he can think of, and now she's actually catching on and enjoying the whole thing. It's Gibbs's way of caring about her as an Agent," Abby smiled.

"Aren't you the sweetest," Tony smiled at Gibbs.

"Do my best," Gibbs mumbled and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"I know. So where are we on this case right now?" Tony asked.

"Well, two files, on of you and one of our witness, which, according to the fingerprint Gibbs brought me and the file Chip brought us, is named Clarissa Robins. Chip had help from Angela Roberts, who is a certified ME and has worked as one since she was 21. Chip and Angela worked together on hurting Clarissa it seems, but we're not entirely sure since, well, she blew up. Which is sorta convinient for Chip, because he counted on Gibbs not staying and collecting evidence, which was pretty stupid but at the same time makes the case more bulletresistant," Abby said.

"Resistant?" Tony asked.

"No such thing as bulletproof," Gibbs said.

"Superman," Tony argued.

"True, but not if you count bullets made from Cryptonite, which I have to say, makes him NOT bulletproof," Abby replied.

"But he IS bulletproof, because normal bullets gets crushed if they're shot at him!" Tony retorted.

"Cryptonite!" Abby reminded him.

"Nuh uh, standing my ground here," Tony said and gobbled down another slice of pizza.

"As am I," Abby said. "We shall continue this conversation later MacGyver," Abby continued.

"Yes Murdoch, we shall," Tony replied.

"You're both idiots," Gibbs sighed, "We're closer than we were, anything on the soil samples or the the piece of wood I found?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet, but soon," Abby said, "My babies will tell us everything we need to know to find Chip," Abby grinned. "Oooh oooh, can I go with? Can I do like last time? Last time was fun!"

"I admit it's tempting, but Tony's going to have the honor," Gibbs said with a grin. "Tell me when the evidence is ready," Gibbs said.

"Aye aye Captain Ahab!" Abby said with a sloppy salute. Gibbs huffed and got up.

"Play nice," Gibbs warned Tony and Tony gave him a sloppy salute before Gibbs walked off.

.----------------------------------------

AN: Bad chap? Good chap? R&R. Thank you for all the reviews :D Rosebud22 gave me icecream. So I wrote :D BRIBING HELPS! *giggles*


End file.
